bounce
by peach gummy smile
Summary: no summary /Haehyuk..Kyumin..Yewook..Sibum..Kangteuk.Hanchul../
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE :**

**BOUNCE**

**PAIR CAST :**

**LEE DONGHAE **

**LEE HYUKJAE (EUNHYUK)**

**KIM HEECHUL**

**KIM KANGIN**

**PARK LEETEUK**

**HANGENG**

**KIM KIBUM**

**KIM RYEOWOOK**

**KIM YESUNG**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**CHO KYUNHYUN**

**CHOI SIWON**

**SHIN DONGHEE**

**WARN : TYPO(s), YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**GENRE : T**

**E**unhyuk mendesah pelahan ketika Hangeng saem mengumumkan bahawa dia akan mewakili sekolah dalam pertandingan bola sepak pada tournament bulan depan.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Senang?. Sedih? Dia benar-benar pusing. Eunhyuk kembali mendesah lebih pelan dari tadi.

"Hey. Kau kenapa?" ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk geleng pelan.

"kau tidak ingin ikut tournament? Bukan kah ini impianmu sejak sekolah disini." ujar Sungmin lagi.

"aku juga tidak tahu.. Perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang." ungkap Eunhyuk.

"jangan sedih begini,Heechul hyung akan sangat sedih melihatmu terpuruk begini. Dia akan merasa tidak menjagamu dengan baik." ujar namja datar di sebelah Sungmin.

Eunhyuk angguk lesu. "aku ingin pulang ke dorm. Izin pada Choi saem nanti ya." pesan Eunhyuk sebelum meninggalkan dua orang uke yang bingung disitu.

" monyet itu kenapa sih.. Sudah dibukak jalan mudah malah mengeluh." ujar namja datar tadi atau senang dipanggil Kibum. Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**D**onghae masuk ke dorm yang super besar itu. Sejak tadi dia mencari mana letak biliknya. Salahkan egonya yang telalu tinggi untuk bertanya pada orang lain.

"cogiyo?" Donghae berbalik ketika suara bass menyapanya.

" aku Kangin.. Kim KangIn. Ketua dorm ini.." Donghae menaikkan alis nipisnya. Dia agak terkejut melihat namja yang ada didepannya sekarang,bagaimana tidak,namja itu hanya menggunakan boxer spongebob..

" Anda ingin kemana ya.?'

" dorm A4- B15'' ujar Donghae. "ikut aku" ujar KangIn lalu menuju ke lift dan menekan butang tingkat 4.

Ting ! Pintu lift tadi terbuka. KangIn keluar diikuti oleh Donghae.

"Bacon.. Apa dia warga baru?' ujar seorang namja cantik yang kebetulan keluar untuk membuang sampah. Namja itu menggunakan handuk sampai paras dada nya. Sperti yeoja saja.

"ne." jawap KangIn ringkas.

"ooo..salam kenal ya .." ujar namja cantik itu pada Donghae. Donghae hanya senyum canggung.

"sepertinya cinderella itu menyukaimu.."ujar KangIn pada Donghae.

"maksud.?"

"dia jarang menyapa orang dengan ramah. Selalunya dia menyambut warga baru dengan berkata pedas." terang KangIn.

"nah..kita sudah sampai." ujar KangIn lalu mengambil kunci dari tangan Donghae.

" silakan masuk." pelawa KangIn. Donghae hanya menurut.

"yoyoyo.. Ada warga baru.." ujar seorang dari pintu. Donghae menoleh. Terdapat 3 orang namja. Yang satunya berwajah evil. Yang kedua ada aura aneh mengelilinginya dan yang satunya lagi hanya ngenyir kuda. 'sepertinya orang-orang disini aneh-aneh semua.' batin Donghae.

"boleh kami masuk?" tanya namja kuda tadi. Donghae angguk ragu. Ketiga-tiga orang itu pun masuk dan terus duduk di sofa yang ada disitu.

" lo.. Kyuhyun, Yesung , Siwon.. Tumben kalian rajin datang kesini." ujar KangIn. Dia baru dari dapur.

"Hyukkie menyuruh kami menyambut roomate nya dengan baik." ujar Yesung.

KangIn angguk. Faham.

"anyeong warga baru.." suara kembali kedengaran dari arah pintu. Masuk lah empat orang. Sama biadabnya dengan tiga orang tadi. Empat orang itu terus duduk dan pasang tv.

"semakin banyak" keluh Donghae.

Baru lima menit dari kedatangan empat orang tadi..

"aku datang !" satu suara cempereng kembali kedengaran dari arah pintu. Niat Donghae untuk rehat harus dikurungkan kali ini.

"bertambah lagi.." keluh Donghae.

"yeah.. Wookie bawa makanan..." dengan semangat namja yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi merampas makanan tadi dari namja imut Ryeowook.

"andwaeeeeee.. Itu untuk warga baru.." suara cemperang itu kembali kedengaran. Semua yang ada disitu termasuk Donghae menutup telinga. Mereka masih sayang telinga mereka.

"Wookie.. Bisa tidak sekali saja jangan berteriak .. Bising tau.." marah Sungmin. Ryeowook tadi ceria mendadak muram,matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

" Umin hisk jahat..hisk.."isakkan Ryeowook sudah kedengaran.

"ya ampun.. Ada apa ini lagi..' Donghae kembali mengeluh. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk meyetujui permintaan appanya untuk berpindah ke sini adalah salah total.

Dengan jurus aegyo nya yang mantap,Sungmin dapat meredakan tangis Ryeowook dengan sekejap saja

"kenapa kalian kemari..?" KangIn buka suara. Keadaan tadi yang ribut kembali tenang.

"sudah ku bilang..Hyukkie menyuruh kami menyambut roomatenya dengan baik." jawap Kyuhyun selamba.

" yang lain?" soal KangIn.

"sama.. Hyukkie bilang roomatenya harus punya kenangan manis pertama kali datang kesini" ujar Kibum.

'kenangan manis.. Bodoh.. Kalian datang berama-ramai begini buatku frustasi..' ujar Donghae dalam hati.

4 jam kemudian.. Gelombongan orang aneh- menurut Donghae- itu pun permisi pulang ke bilik mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya tinggallah Donghae membersihkan bilik itu sendirian.

"cih.. Aku tidak akan biarkan mereka datang lagi ke sini.." marah Donghae sambil memungut cawan dan sampah yang bertaburan di situ.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mengemas bilik dan mandi, Donghae tidak dapat tahan rasa kantuknya lagi. Sejak kemarin dia tidak tidur.

Baru saja Donghae ingin masuk ke alam mimpi,suara ketukkan kedengaran.

'sial..siapa datang pada masa seperti ini..' marah Donghae dalam hati.

Dengan segala keterpaksaan, Donghae membuka pintu.

"anyeong.. Masih ingat padaku?" soal namja bermata sipit itu.

"kau Yesung hyung kalau tidak silap." ujar Donghae dan memberi senyuman paksa.

"ne.. Aku Yesung. Ohya.. Choi saem menyuruhmu turun ke kelas hari ini. Katanya banyak lagi yang harus kau uruskan." ujar Yesung lalu pergi dari situ.

Demi segala ikan nemo yang ada di tv. Donghae terpaksa melupakan niat untuk rehat kerana dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Choi itu.

**TBC..**

**Maaf. Bahasanya campur aduk. Ff ini bosan ya.. Gomawo kerana sudi membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ne aku Yesung.. Ohya. Choi saem menyuruhmu turun ke kelas hari ini. Katanya banyak lagi urusan yang perlu kau uruskan," ujar Yesung lalu pergi dari situ._

_Demi segala ikan nemo di tv. Donghae terpaksa melupakan niatnya untuk kerana dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Choi saem itu._

**TITTLE : BOUNCE**

**PAIR : HAEHYUK**

**KYUMIN**

**YEWOOK**

**KANGTEUK**

**HANCHUL**

**SIBUM**

**SHINDONG**

Donghae melangkah malas menuju ke bangunan yang megah dan tidak kalah besarnya dengan dorm yang di diami.

'_shit aku lupa menanyakan pada Yesung hyung dimana letaknya pejabat Choi saem'_ ujar Donghae ketika sudah sampai di depan bangunan megah tadi.

Donghae terus saja berdiri di situ sehingga..

" Heiii Hae ikan amisssss..." seru seorang dari tingkat atas. Donghae mendongak.

" Hyung..bisa kau turun sebentar?" tanya Donghae. Orang tadi hanya angguk dan tidak lama kemudian,orang itu muncul di depan Donghae.

"kau mau kemana? Kok datang sendiri..? Yesung mana?" ujar namja tadi.

"Yesung?..untuk apa menanyakan dia?" soal Donghae .

"tadi Choi saem menyuruhnya memanggilmu di dorm." ujar namja yang bisa dikategorikan dalam namja cantik serta imu. Lihat saja lesung pipinya itu.

"anii.. Dia hanya mengatakan padaku bahawa Choi saem ingin berjumpa dengan ku dan dia terus pergi begitu saja." ujar Donghae santai.. Namja cantik tadi angguk.

"ohya hyung..antar aku ke ruang Choi saem donk..hehe.." cengir Donghae..

"tapi.. Aku sudah janji sama Kangin untuk makan bersama.." ujar namja cantik tadi.

"hyungggg..masa hyung tega melihat aku sesat di sini.."ujar Donghae sambil poutkan bibirnya.

"aaa...arra.. Ikut aku..." ujar namja tadi lalu masuk ke bagunan megah tadi dan disusuli oleh Donghae.

Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang saem sambil berbual-bual atau lebih tepatnya Leeteuk -namja cantik- menyoal dan Donghae menjawap.

"Teuuukieeeee...!" jerit seseorang dari ujung lorong. Leeteuk dan Donghae automatis berhenti.

"miane chagi..aku harus menghantar ikan ini ke ruang saem. Yahhh.. Meski bukan kerja ku sihh.. Tapi anak ini merenggek seperti anjing yang kehilangan neneknya" ujar Leeteuk ketika Kangin sang kekasih tercinta datang menghampiri.

"yahh..ikan kau ingin merebut Teukkie ku eoh.." tuduh Kangin.

"idih..yang benar saja. Asal kau tau ya.. Aku tidak menyuruhnya menghantariku. Dia sendiri yang tawari diri. Dan aku sama sekali tidak merengek padanya seperti anak anjing." marah Donghae.

"yakk.. Kau yang menyuruhku menghantarimu ke ruang guru tadi.. Malah memutar fakta lagi ini anak." marah Leeteuk. Terang-terang Donghae yang menyuruhnya tadi.

"idih.. Yang benar saja. Kau itu yang memutar balik fakta kerana takut pada si beruang ini kan.." ujar Donghae santai. Bahkan nama Leeteuk juga tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung.

"ya sudah..pergi aja ke ruang guru sendiri. Aku sudah tidak peduli pada mu lagi.. Andai saja Hyukkie tidak mengancamku untuk berbaik dengan roomatenya tidak akan ku sapa kau..huh." ujar Leeteuk sambil menarik Kangin pergi dari situ.

"hahaha..rasain amukkan Leeteukkie ku.." ujar Kangin dan mengajukan jempolnya.

Donghae hanya melihat dua orang itu pergi . "_aigooo.. Terus aku gimana ketemu sama Choi saem.. Ruang guru aja aku tidak tahu.. Ish.. Leeteuk hyung sangat menyebalkan. Ketemu si beruang aja aku dibuang.." _umpat Donghae.

Donghae meneruskan perjalanannya (?) ..

Sambil mencari ruang guru, Donghae juga kelihatannya meninjau-ninjau sekolah ini.

"_dimana sih letaknya ruang guru." _marah Donghae. Kerana merasa letih, Donghae memutuskan untuk duduk di kerusi yang sudah disediakan di situ.

Dan tanpa sadar,Donghae ketiduran.

**1 week later...**

"huwaaaaaa.. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang.." Eunhyuk memasukki gerbang sekolahnya.

Eunhyuk terus menuju ke arah biliknya dan mandi. Suasana di dorm agak sunyi kerana para siswa sedang berada di dewan makan ..tentunya untuk makan.

Setelah selesai mandi dan yakin dengan penampilannya,Eunhyuk menuju ke dewan yang terletak tidak jauh dari dorm.

"chinguuuuu... Aku sudah pulanggggggggggggg!" jerit Eunhyuk ketika dia baru saja meninjak marmar dewan makan itu.

Semua yang ada di dewan itu memandang Eunhyuk..

"Hyukkiieeeeee...bogoshipooooo.." 5 orang namja terus menghambur untuk memeluk sosok yang mereka rindukan..

"cehh..dasar uke manja" ujar seseorang disana.

"yakk ikan..apa katamu..uke manja.." ujar Heechul yang kebetulan mempunyai deria pendengaran yang baik..

"ngaku aja.." balas Donghae..

"daripada punya status.." sindir Leeteuk.. Ahh.. Rupa rupanya uri eomma masih marah sama Donghae tentang hari pertama Donghae masuk ke sini.

"idiih..apa pedulimu...dasar uke tua.." ledek Donghae..

PLUKKK..

"oauuch..appo.." rengek Donghae..

"rasakan itu..berani-raninya kau bilang Teukkieku tua.." kalian pasti sudah tau orang itu siapa.

"eehh.. Kalian sibuk beradu keluarkan urat leher.. Aku ditinggalin ya.." ujar namja manis di belakang mereka. Sontak..semua mata kembali tertuju padanya.

"anii Hyukkie... Ikan itu yang mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh.." rajuk Leeteuk..

"dia siapa sihh.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"dia roomate mu yang baru.. Tapi sanagt nyebelin.." ujar Sungmin..

" pelit.."

" sombong"

"pencetus onar.."

"ikan amis"

Semua orang memberi komentar yang negative..

"tapi dia sangat tampan dan tampang polos..." ujar Eunhyuk sambil mendekati Donghae.. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk mendekatinya semakin berdebar..

"_kenapa jatungku bekerja lebih masa dari biasanya..omaigottt.. Jangan bilang kalau aku mulai suka sama namja kurus ini.."_ujar Donghae..

Semua yang ada disitu geleng kepala apabila melihat Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae..

"anyeongg..aku Eunhyuk.." salam Eunhyuk..

"aku tidak perlu nama mu.. Namja kurus.." ujar Donghae..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik...

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA... Donghae tercengong melihat namja di depan nya itu.. Bagaiman tidak umurnya sudah 17 tapi mengangis seperti budak 5 tahun saja.. Siswa yang lain yang sudah biasa dengan perangai Eunhyuk hanya mendesah pasrah.. Pasti malam ini mereka tidak bisa tidur.

Eh.? Ingin tahu kenapa?

Jika Eunhyuk sudah menangis seperti ini,sangat sukar untuk memmujuknya..bahkan aegyo Sungmin juga tidak dapat memujuk Eunhyuk.. Dibeli aiskrim strawberry ukuran jumbo sebanyak mungkin juga Eunhyuk tidak akan berhenti ..dan satu lagi.. Heechul dan Leeteuk akan melarang mereka tidur.. Gara-gara untuk menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang mengangis..

**TBS**

**RnR...**

**Gomawo..*bow***

**Miane kalau ceritanya x memuaskan..bahasa campur aduk..**


End file.
